mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Remora
"Violence isn't always the answer, but it, like, still is most of the time." ''- Remora'' Personality Remora is an easy-going guy who loves a bit of friendly competition. A lot. He'll playfight with anyone over anything. It doesn't take much to make him happy and he's easily content. Digestible food, a warm bed, and a distinct lack of lions trying to eat his face off is all he needs. He doesn't like to think, and finds it hard to keep paying attention to things that require a lot of thinking. He 's convinced anyone who uses words with more than three syllables is pretentious and would rather avoid them from that point onward. He gets along well with most people, taking on the role of a guardian for weaker people and creatures but following commands from persons he recognizes as stronger (usually after being been defeated in playfights by that particular person). He has a complete disregard for traditional ranking and authority and won't respect someones' authority until they're convinced that person deserves said authority. Appearance Remora is a 5'8/172cm anthropomorphic nurse shark with a rather thick and powerful lower body. He doesn't usually wear a lot of clothing, keeping his wardrobe restricted to simple and crude leather shorts with a hole in the back for his tail. Remora has short, black hair, with a red highlight through the middle. His eyes are emerald green and usually carry a bit of a playful expression. His skin is usually covered in bruises, but fortunately his natural navy-gray sandpapery shark skin does a decent job at hiding these. His underbelly is a lighter shade of gray-blue, and he has some royal blue accents on the rest of his body, like his ears and arms. Abilities Remora has no magical ability whatsoever. He "doesn't want anything to do with that heretic mumbo-jumbo". He does have several physical feats, though; as a shark, he's inherently a great swimmer and has a great sense of smell underwater. He's also able to breathe inside of the water. His nose remains sensitive out of water, but can only pick up scents in a much smaller range (with the same intensity, though). It also really, really hurts when it gets punched. Remora has great physical resilience and strength- nothing supernatural, but definitely a lot above average. In return, he has mediocre speed and is far from intelligent. He does not become fatigued easily. Remora is able to use both his deadly shark-teeth to tear through armor if nessecary and his muscular and thick shark-tail to knock people off their feet or hold them in place. Remora doesn't like weapons and mostly prefers fighting unarmed, but can deal out some decent blows using a warhammer. History Remora has no extensive history. He was born as the child of an alchemist and a guardsman, left home at 15 and settled in Earnwold, where he quickly made friends with the rowdier guards. He joined them shortly after, and has served as guard since then, respecting the others greatly.